A mobile communication device typically maintains a queue of outbound data to be sent to a destination. The data stored in the queue may, for instance, be messages destined for a server. Such messages may include messages that are formed as requests for information from the server and messages that are formed as updates to information previously stored on the server. Broadly, the messages may be considered elements of a data transaction between the server and the mobile device. Typically, the queue is used only in a transient manner while the mobile device is in coverage range. The queue is of particular use when the mobile device is not in communication with the server. That is, when the mobile device is not within a coverage range of any suitable wireless communications base stations. Typically, after being out of coverage range, when the mobile device enters a coverage range, the mobile device automatically sends the queued messages to the server.
Unfortunately, queuing may be required for extended periods. For instance, the mobile device may be out of coverage for the extent of a long journey aboard an airplane. By the time a given queued message is sent, the given queued message may be out of date.